2013-02-27 Breakfast at Xavier's
Morning meant routine, and Jocelyn had dragged herself up to undergo her usual routine of a morning workout followed by coming back to her room to change and get ready for the day. She still looked a little bit off, however. She was a creature of habit, if nothing else, and there wasn't a lot that would make her deviate from a routine once she decided upon it. Rumor was that the new girl might be flagging a little under the stress and workload of the school, however. There was a more worn, tired look to her face, and she had been a little more quiet in classes the last day or so, which was a noticable departure from the usual attitude of the teen. But, she hadn't talked with anyone about these things, so who knew if it was true or not. At the moment she was just getting back from her morning workout and approaching her room door, dressed in a pair of black pants, sneakers, and a blue jacket. Morning means routine, and Cessily's never been a morning person. She oozes out of bed after a slap to the alarm clock, only to have to fish her jammies back out of her bedding. Her roommate's already up and out, leaving her bed neatly made. Perky bitch. Cess opens her door and emerges, still rubbing her eyes faintly. "Oh, hey Joce," she mutters. Which would mean that if Joce ever suggested Cess join her for her pre-dawn runs, she'd probably get laughed at. But, Jocelyn is one of those crazy people who don't mind getting up early. "Morning Cessily," Jocelyn says, looking over at the older girl. "Just wake up?" she asks, taking note of the muttering that Cessily uses to greet her with. "Or just not sleep well?" she asks. Cessily waggles a hand. "I slept okay," she says. "S'how I balance. Get up super early for cheerleading practice in season, sleep in out of season," she says. "Old habbit. Probably a bad one," she admits. "You're perky." "I've been up since four or so," Jocelyn explains. "I'm not anymore perky than normal. I probably just seem it because you're still waking up," Jocelyn points out with a small smile. She opens the door to her room. "Come on in," she suggests. If Cessily looks into Jocelyn's room, she'll see it's pretty bare. There isn't anything on the walls, and the books on her desk are all textbooks. There is an old portable CD player and a few CDs on her desk as well, but that's about it. "I raided a few things from the kitchen this morning, if you want something to eat," she adds. Cessily's eyes go wide. "Four!? Woah. You need to sleep!" she says, nudging Jocelyn in the shoulder. She shrugs faintly and trails after the sophmore. "That could be. If I don't get my adrenaline rush in the first ten minutes I want to get back to sleep." She pauses, lingering in the doorway and looking around. "Homey," she says sarcastically. Cess waves a hand. "Give me five minutes to change and we can hit the caf," she offers. "I can sleep when I'm old," Jocelyn responds with a grin. She didn't really want to sleep anyway. That let her mind wander way too freely. She walks over towards her desk and grabs a chocolate chip cookie from behind a few books. "Here. Not a balanced breakfast, but hey, it's a sugar rush. Not the same as an adrenaline rush, but still not bad". She shrugs at the homey comment and frowns slightly. "Well, what can I say? I'm not a Material Girl," she adds by way of recovery. "Go, get dressed and I'll meet you in the hall in five minutes," she says. "Like me?" Cessily asks sarcastically. "That's a lie," she says. "Everybody's a material girl. No...." she catches herself. Is she really the right person to comment on the lack of family pictures? Definitely not. "Right. Awesome. See you soon," Cessily says, and darts back to her room. As promised, just af ew minutes later she's made herself presentable, at least, in a square-cut tank top and jean skirt, and her hair's more in place too. It's early enough that Jubilee's still yawning, even after a shower. She is /not/ a morning person. Clad in a pink tanktop and undies, she's just returning from the shower to her room when she spots the open door. Jocelyn's open door, in fact, as it's the right number down from the showers. And someone's going inside! Strange. But then again, the tall girl only just returned from some kind of trouble. This would be a good time to check on her! So that's what the Asian-American teenager does, peeking around the doorjamb. "Hello-hello! Wow, what is it with this place and redheads? You can't peek in a door without seeing at least one!" she teases cheerfully. "Hi, Joce! Good to see you back! Hey, Cess!" Letting Cessily return to her room, Jocelyn sets to the task of getting dressed, which involves throwing on a Detroit Tigers sweatshirt and stepping into a pair of jeans. "Hey Jubilee, thanks. Just a second". She pulls her black gloves on, clips her phone to her belt, then opens the door and steps out into the hallway. "How've you been doing?" she asks as she closes the door to her room. "We were just going to go grab breakfast," the sophomore explains. Cessily ohs. "Hey Jubes," she says. "Yeah, let's go," she encourages. Thesenior turns and leads her two charges through the mansion, down around the back into the cafeteria, which already buzzes lighly with rising students. Cess grabs a bagel and a banana, then stops at the beverage station to pick up a cup of tea before heading to a table near the windows. "No problem!" Jubilee waits, stepping back when Jocelyn opens the door and falling into step with the two. "I'm okay, just glad /you're/ back safe and sound. Breakfast? Just gimme a sec to stop by my room, and I'll come with you!" Only, when she stops talking, she discovers she's following Cess down the stairs. "Um, check that. I'll meet you there. Normally I'd be happy to just go right there, but... ya know," she adds, giggling a little embarrassedly and gesturing to her lack of pants. She turns and hurries back up the stairs. "Be with ya in a sec!" "I'm doing alright," Jocelyn reassures Jubilee. "I'd say not a scratch on me, but I got a little banged up in a training exercise yesterday," she says with a small grin. These things happen. Really, it was normal. She then joins Cessily on their walk down to the cafeteria. Along the way, she asks quietly, so nobody else can hear, "Does Jubilee know about the X-Men?" It seems like a good question to ask, as Jocelyn got a crash course in their existence over the last few days. Once they're in the cafeteria, Jocelyn loads up her tray with pretty much everything on the menu this morning. Twice. The tall girl was a hungry girl, even moreso than she normally was. She joins Cessily at the table, lagging a little bit behind because of, well, the sheer quantity of food. Jubilee is quick, at least. She's only a couple minutes behind Jocelyn and Cessily when she does come into the cafeteria, having donned jeans and a lavender longsleeved tee. A flashier ensemble for classes can come later. She finds her way to the line, sticking with blueberry waffles and bacon. Still, four waffles make a pretty high stack, and there's lots of syrup. "Sorry for the wait. Wow, Joce, will all that fit inside you?" Granted, someone could ask her the same question. Cessily picks at her bagel slowly, her lack of gusto the mirror image of Jocelyn's desire to eat everything. "I think so? I don't get a list or anything" she suggests. "Are you trying to give yourself a coronary, Joce?" Cessily asks, back in her normal speaking voice. "Not a problem Jubilee," Jocelyn responds as she looks at her food. "Well, I had a day without eating, so I'm still feeling pretty hungry. Makes a person appreciate food a whole lot more," Jocelyn explains as she starts in on the pancakes. Which probably makes no sense, given she was definitely at school yesterday. Further elaboration, however, is not given as she continues to work on her meal. "Well, there's such a thing as dying happy," Jubes quips, grinning teasingly at Cess and Joce. "And if food's your thing, this is the perfect time of day for it!" She looks across at the silver girl, frowning a touch. "Are you okay, Cessily? You don't seem very hungry." "Sure," Cessily says, popping a chunk of bagel in her mouth. "I don't really eat big breakfasts," she says. "Did you?" she asks Jocelyn. "I thought I saw you around." She presses her lips into a line, thinking. "Yeah, I was around," Jocelyn says, pausing in her thinking. "Well, Illyana gave me a little bit of an impromptu lesson yesterday. You know how she opens those portals?" Jocelyn asks. "Well, she put me in one of them in a place called Limbo. Time moves differently there," Jocelyn adds. "Breakfast is an important meal. Most people do say your biggest meal should be breakfast". Yeah, that's a lame way to try and change the topic. "Ah. Usually I don't, either, but... waffles, ya know?" Jubilee replies, taking a bite. It's a moment before she can speak again, but judging by her expression, blueberry waffles + syrup = bliss. "She did? That's so cool! How long were you there? What'd you do?" Cessily has to smile at that. "Right, waffles," she says. The silver girl takes several seconds to drift into memories, then frowning and turning back to her schoolmates. "Limbo?" she asks, eyes widening. "They're really throwing you into the deep end," she observes. "Doesn't Illyana scare you a bit?" "I was there for a day, Limbo time. Here, probably about a minute, maximum, but it was a day for me," Jocelyn tells Jubilee. "And Limbo isn't a place I'd classify as cool. More like frightening as hell. Think the hell version of a desert wasteland, complete with demons, and you'll get the picture of what Limbo is like. Mostly, I focused on not getting too badly beaten up or killed. But I didn't really trust the food and drink there, you know?" Jocelyn lets out an involuntary shiver at that as she takes a drink of juice. "She didn't until then. Now? I'm not so proud to say she makes me a tad nervous. I don't want to get on her bad side, that's for certain," the teenager replies. "Oh, wow... not so cool after all," Jubilee murmurs. "That must've been scary! And a whole day without food? No wonder you're starving!" She takes another bite of waffles, frowning as she thinks that over. "Are you okay now? Aside from being hungry, I mean?" "I've been a couple times. Not on my vacation list. I like it warm but not /that/ warm," CEssily says. She picks at her bagel, then finally just puts it down and drinks her tea. "I think she makes everybody nervous, Joce. It just proves you're paying attention." She raps her fingers on the table idly. "How're classes, you two?" "Yeah. Can't say I'm eager for a return visit. I'm fine now, really. A little bruised, but nothing worse than I've received in training before," Jocelyn responds. She continues eating her meal, making a sizable dent in her pancakes. "Classes are a mixed bag for me. I'm doing better in science, but I think that's because I'm so awful at it that any improvement is notable. Math I'm alright at, along with English. Social Studies isn't going so hot for me right now though," she admits. "I'm glad. That sounds like a horrible place to visit," Jubilee says, leaning over to give Jocelyn a one-armed hug. "I hope you don't have to visit there again anytime soon." Cessily's question draws a blush. "Oh... fine, I guess," she replies, looking down at her plate. "It's school, ya gotta go." Cessily sits back, putting on a cleverly designed slouch, hands wrapped about her mug. "That's the law," Cessily agrees with Jubilee. "Training will beat the hell out of you, I'll warn you," Cessily tells Jocelyn, "Just be prepared for it. I really took a pouding. Good thing I don't bruise," she says, crinkling her brow." She ohs. "If you need some help, I'm pretty good at that stuff." Perhaps surprisngly, when Jubilee gives Jocelyn that one-armed hug, she doesn't get shocked. Yes, Jocelyn has learned the value of not having her skin touch another person's skin. "We'll see. I'd rather avoid it, but at least I have some idea of how to survive it now," the girl offers with a smile. She takes another bite of her food before nodding to Cessily. "Well, we'll see how it goes. I'm tough to bruise myself, but I can't avoid it nearly as well as you can," the girl tells Cessily. She just gets tough and doesn't melt into a pile of liquidy goo. "I might take you up on that. I should probably try to at least pass all the classes. I suppose tanking a class here doesn't look so good, does it?" "Training really is tough," Jubilee confirms. "I hope you do okay, Joce. Maybe knowing that'll help some." She nods to Jocelyn. "Failing isn't good, no. It's embarrassing, and you just have to take the same thing over again. It's better just to do it right the first time, even if that's hard." "It took me a while to learn," Cessily says. "It feels odd. You sort of.....have to go limp," she says, and holds out an arm, which starts to droop and stretch. "Then just pull yourself together," she says, and her arm snaps back to 'normal'. "Not that embarassing, Jubes," Cessily says. "We've all been there." "It's kind of the opposite for me. I have to let the energy sort of meld with me, hardening me from the inside," Jocelyn explains. She doesn't have any cool visual effects, however, to show off. "And I know the training will be tough. If it was easy, what would be the point? Though from the conversations I've had, the training is as much working with people as it is using your powers," Jocelyn points out. "I think I'll do alright with the training, but if I think I'll do badly, then I'm sure to do badly". That's her thinking. "Well, I won't actually just quit trying in a class, but we'll see if I can pull the grades up to a C. My education previously didn't really cover a lot of the stuff we're talking about so far". She shrugs at that. "Embarrassing enough," Jubes replies, blushing. "I can't help you much with classes, Joce. I just hope you'll let me be moral support. You too, Cess. That's a standing offer." And, looking down, she finds her plate to be empty. "Well, no point in asking for seconds. I'd better go back upstairs. I still have some biology homework to finish." She manages to find a smile for each of her two friends. "See ya in class!" And she moves off to take her tray up to the washers. "See you, Jubes," Cessily ways with a silvery wave. "You'll have to show me sometime. I'm curious now." She waits for Jubilee to leave, then looks back at Jocelyn. "So..." she says. "See you later Jubilee," Jocelyn adds as Jubilee takes off. "What, how it works?" Jocelyn says. She shrugs and focuses on the kinetic energy surrounding them, drawing it in. It only takes a second. There isn't any visible change to her, however. She holds her hand out to Cessily. "Here, you'll notice it's a lot harder. Whole body becomes like that," Jocelyn explains. If Cessily takes the gloved hand, she'll notice is is way harder than a normal person's hand should be. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs